


Valentine's Day

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [47]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Band Fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Patrick's an awkward little potato, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, smut references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Seducing Pete for Valentine's Day is harder than Patrick expected





	Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day is stressful. That's something Patrick's always known since he started first grade. He's never actually had a valentine and maybe that's where his hate for the holiday started.

It's ok if you're dating someone and cheesy gestures are expected but if you don't it's horrific. Being single either means you have to cringe at the stupidity, get super jealous or leave cheesy valentines for your crush and get rejected. Unfortunately Patrick's tried all three of these options.

For the first few years he laughed and scoffed with his friends at how stupid it all was. Then junior high happened and he decided trying to woo his crush was a great idea but it turned out to be worst idea ever. Lately he's settled into a pattern of feeling jealous, writing sappy love poems, ripping up those poems then eating away his feelings.

This year though he wants it to be different. He met Pete through Joe and Pete quickly claimed the awkward teenager as his new best friend. Being Pete Wentz's best friend involves a lot of near escapes with the law and helping him through toxic breakups but it's fun. Pete's the most amazing person Patrick's ever met and the teenagers determined to seduce him this Valentine's Day.

He's come up with a plan which is completely idiotic but the best chance he's got. First he'll leave anonymous love notes and see if Pete likes them or figures out it was him. If that doesn't work he'll give Pete some romantic lyrics he wrote or play a love song and ask what Pete thought of it. If Pete doesn't realise what Patrick's trying to say he'll tell Pete he doesn't have a valentine and see if the older boy offers. If all else fails and Pete is still oblivious the teenager will find a way to get Pete alone, strip naked and offer his body.

Being another of Pete's flings isn't the plan but sex is better than nothing. Most of Pete's girlfriends started off being one night stands that stuck around for a while so it seems like a good plan. From what he's seen of Pete's love life the key to his heart seems to be sex so that's what he'll give. After they've slept together Patrick can confess his love and if Pete rejects him he can pretend he was off his head from the orgasm.

The first couple of steps of the plan go as well as expected, also known as they turn to shit. Pete finds all 3 love notes Patrick leaves and brings them to band practise for them all to laugh over. He seems to think it was an ex girlfriend and is unimpressed despite lines like 'Are you a racehorse? Cause when I ride you'll always finish first'. Even 'I may not go down in history but I'll go down on you', a line Patrick knows Petes used before, fails to wow him.

The next day Patrick texts Pete a couple of lines of cheesy romantic mush he's written and asks for his opinion. As expected Pete laughs his head off and tells Patrick that whoever he's giving them to is really lucky.

So Patrick continues with the last two steps. Valentine's Day is tomorrow so in case step 3 fails as badly as the last two, Patrick buys some condoms and lube. He considers stealing his parents alcohol so he say he was drunk if Pete hates him the next morning but it feels wrong. He cares for Pete and if they have sex it might be degraded to a meaningless hookup but not a drunken mistake.

The morning of Valentine's Day Patrick calls Pete and whines about not having a valentine. Unfortunately Pete whines back and before long it's another hour long rant from Pete about his last girlfriend.

All the other steps of Patrick's seduction plan have failed so it's time for the scariest step. He's had sex a grand total of once, with a girl he'd dated for a couple of months who cheated on him a week later. Sleeping with Pete will be so different and Patrick never thought he'd loose his virginity to his best friend on Valentine's Day but here he is.

After band practise he talks Pete into giving him a ride home then talks him into stopping somewhere private. When they're on the side of the road they sit in silence while Patrick tries to work up the courage to go for it. The other steps were easy because he didn't have to admit anything but he can't pretend it meant nothing this time. Now he's in the car with Pete, the windows fogged up from the cold outside and the lube and condom heavy in his pocket.

Pete's probably realised somethings going on but he stays silent as Patrick struggles. When Patrick crawls into the backseat Pete at least has the decency to follow and even puts an arm around the teenager.

They sit in silence until Patrick leans his head on Pete's shoulder and sighs "I hate my life" "Me too, wanna bet mines worse?" "Shut up, this is my angsty struggle, we can get back to yours tomorrow" "Alright, I'm all yours"

Again there's silence until Patrick pulls the bottle of lube and condom from his pocket and holds it out to Pete. The older boy stares for a while before taking them from Patrick and giving him a confused look. He doesn't seem into it but he isn't running away in disgust which is better than anything else Patrick tried.

He takes the lack of response as a good response and starts taking off his clothes. He's bundled up so it takes him a while to get off his puffer jacket and two hoodies but he struggles them off. Pete watches silently so despite hesitating Patrick takes off his shirt as well and sits in front of the older boy half naked.

Pete still doesn't seem disgusted so Patrick pushes down the anxiety eating away at him and starts on his pants. He wiggles the denim off then looks back up at Pete. He doesn't want to take off his boxers because being turned down in boxers is one thing, being turned down while naked is another. Being naked and vulnerable in front of Pete is terrifying and he can't do that yet.

All he wants is a little encouragement, for Pete to unzip his jacket or pop the button on his jeans so he knows he likes it. Even a smile would do, if Pete would just show that he's interested Patrick would get naked and do anything.

The teenagers done his part, he's shown Pete what he wants so it's up to the older boy now. He could walk out and let Patrick cover himself up and bury his shame before Pete drives him home. Or he could tell Patrick he's not good enough then let Patrick cover himself up and bury his shame before Pete drives him home. Or he could take his clothes off and take Patrick's virginity.

For a long time Pete stares at Patrick while the teenager blushes then puts the lube and condom down and slides over. The teenager doesn't have the confidence to look up until Pete puts a finger under his chin to force his head up.

"Patrick what is this?" "Happy Valentine's Day" "But what is this?" "I want you to be my valentine. I've been asking all week, I sent you love notes and lyrics and said I didn't have a valentine but it didn't work so I tried this" "And what is this?" "Getting naked and offering my virginity"

Pete looks away so Patrick takes that as rejection and swears he feels his heart shatter in his chest. He knows it was stupid, he knows it'd never work but he couldn't help getting his hopes up. He knew Pete wouldn't fall in love with him but he hoped Pete would like him enough to have sex.

Quickly Patrick looks away too and starts scrambling for his clothes, desperate to cover up and try to stop his tears. He's just started pulling his jeans on when Pete reaches over to stop him and throws the jeans back to the floor.

Gently he pulls the teenager into his arms and buries his face in the messy pile of dirty blond hair. Patrick's confused but he likes being in Pete's arms so he sighs and relaxes into it. When Pete places a kiss to the top of his head be barely feels it but it makes him feel warm inside. He's never believed in the crap love songs say but he can almost feel his heart mending itself as Pete holds him.

Patrick's scared to break the silence but he knows they can't sit there cuddling forever. "Pete?" "Mm?" "Does this mean you want to have sex with me?" "No" "Do you want me to put my clothes on?" "No" "I'm cold, can I please do something?"

Pete sighs and Patrick's heart is close to shattering again but the older boy keeps an arm around him and reaches back. He pulls a blanket from the back of the car followed by some red roses. Patrick's heart really can't take this strain, one might it's being ripped apart then the next it been made whole again.

Pete tucks them both up in the blanket then holds out the flowers "I got you these and I've been trying to convince myself to give you them all day" "Really?" "Yeah, I know you'd rather have sex in the back of my parents car but are the roses ok for now?"

The older boy looks so nervous and Patrick's never seen him like this. He's always cocky and confident or drowning in self loathing, never unsure and scared, that's Patrick's job.

Hesitantly the teenager takes the flowers and curls even more into Pete "Thank you" "I hope you like them, you gave me the love notes so I presume you don't just want sex" "I actually don't want sex, I had a 4 step plan and sex was the last step because I hoped the others would work first. I don't want to be another notch in your bedpost, I wanna be your valentine" "Then you will be. I'll take you to dinner somewhere nice and buy you more flowers then maybe we can come back here and make out" "I wouldn't mind that"

They give each other awkward smiles before Pete leans in and pecks Patrick's cheek "Let me take you out, I want to do this right" "How?" "You're not a quick fuck in my backseat and I'll never treat you like one, you're my valentine"

Again Pete leans in and kisses Patrick's other cheek before climbing into the front seat "Get your clothes on babe, I'm taking you out on the town" "You don't need to do anything much" "You had a whole plan to win me over and it was kind of shitty but it's only fair I do the same" "Ok, I'm up for anything"

Pete gives his beautiful valentine a small smile then watches as he struggles back into his clothes. He can't say taking Patrick's virginity on Valentine's Day isn't something he wants but it's not right. Patrick deserves to be properly courted and treated like the prince he is. If they stay together Pete can always buy a hotel room next year and complete Patrick's goal of loosing his virginity.


End file.
